Curse of the Eggnog CHAP 1
by PlungerGirl
Summary: What happens when Jamie brings home Mysterious, radioactive eggnog? DEATH! DEATH I SAY! Rated "R" for evil cows, myserious eggnog, and of course Kaizer.
1. Default Chapter

Curse of the Eggnog.  
  
  
  
PlungerGirl was walking around the base, bored as usual.  
  
"Something is missing." She said to herself.  
  
She glared at Jamie, who was innocently watching Spongebob Squarepants on T.V.  
  
"HEY SLAVE!" she screeched. "Get me some-" Plunger Girl thought for a while.  
  
"SOME EGGNOG!" She finished.  
  
Jamie started cursing under his breath as he walked out the door.  
  
As he was riding in his Raynos to the store he came up with a wonderful idea.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH I SHALL POISON THE BLITZ TEAM WITH SPOILED EGGNOG!"  
  
Jamie started laughing like a madman until he lost control of the Raynos and crashed in a cornfield.  
  
As Jamie walked he saw a couple of cows rolling around in the field. He also saw a boy and an F.B.I agent talking about the "mysterious" crop circles.  
  
"CROP CIRCLES!!" the F.B.I agent screeched.  
  
"Those aren't crop circles! It's a cow rolling around!" the boy said.  
  
"Maybe.. Maybe the aliens are controlling the cow!!!" The F.B.I answered back.  
  
-sigh-  
  
Jamie kept walking until he found a "mysterious" carton. He leaned over to get a closer look.  
  
The Label read:  
  
"Mysterious radioactive eggnog found in a very mysterious mystery place. DO NOT DRINK, BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU WILL MYSERIOUSLY DIE! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Call 1-800-Mysterious Milk"  
  
Jamie grabbed the eggnog and held it over his head, laughing like a madman.  
  
-6 hours later-  
  
Jamie had just returned to the base with the "mysterious" eggnog.  
  
SEX-ay Lady jumped on Jamie and tried raping him, but Jamie quickly escaped.  
  
"I BROUGHT EGGNOG!" he screamed.  
  
Jamie walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
PlungerGirl toppled out of the door in her bra and unzipped, ruffled shorts.  
  
"Im guessing you were either really constipated, or having sex with Karl again."  
  
"Your right on the second one" she grinned.  
  
Karl reached out and grabbed the eggnog from Jamie.  
  
"Thank you, slave boy"  
  
Jamie cringed his teeth. "You're.. Welcome." he managed to say.  
  
"WAIT!" PlungerGirl screamed.  
  
She grabbed the eggnog carton from Karl and examined it.  
  
She opened it and drank the radioactive, green, glowing eggnog.  
  
"ooOooOOooh. Eggnog-ey." She said, imitating Johnny Bravo.  
  
"Must have!" Karl said reaching for the eggnog.  
  
"Must have? Must have what? Oh, I know.." PlungerGirl said grinning.  
  
PlungerGirl jumped on top of the half-naked Karl and they started having sex once again in the bathroom.  
  
Jamie quickly grabbed the eggnog back, closed the bathroom door and ran.  
  
-Pretty soon, a line was forming at the bathroom line-  
  
"HEY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Bit screamed. "I REALLY have to go!" whimpered Leena.  
  
"C'MON ALREADY!" screamed Karuteru.  
  
"Yeah! You took our sex spot!" said Kaizer.  
  
"Hey guys." Jamie said grinning. "How about some. eggnog?"  
  
"OKAY!" everyone said.  
  
Soon everyone was infected with the evil eggnog.  
  
Jamie ran into his room and started laughing like a madman.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHHAHA! NOW THEY WILL ALL DIE!!!"  
  
Jamie was to busy laughing to notice the floor collapsing below him and he fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Really annoying dubbed narrator voice: "What will become of the Blitz Team? Will they find out Jamie's MYSTERIOUS secret? Will PlungerGirl and Karl ever stop having sex in the bathroom, and get their OWN room? Will Karuteru and Kaizer EVER get their sex spot back? FIND OUT MORE IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CURSE OF THE EGGNOG!!!"  
  
  
  
"now read and review DAMNIT!" 


	2. CHAP2: DEATH!

Curse of the Eggnog: CHAP 2  
  
A/N: This is the first fanfic where PlungerGirl's other split personality is introduced. Just a little warning if you notice her being referred to as someone different ^_^  
  
  
  
Twas' the day after yesterday.  
  
All was silent until about 2:00AM.  
  
Karl was thrown out of the bathroom into the hallway.  
  
"What did I do????" He asked confusedly.  
  
PlungerGirl leaned out the room in anger.  
  
"YOU RAPED ME YOU PERVERT!" She screamed at him.  
  
Karl was confused.  
  
"Actually, you asked for it" he replied.  
  
"YOU LIE!" screeched General Gi (PlungerGirl's second personality)  
  
"Im serious! I was just walking to the kitchen when you tackled me to the ground where your started violently ripping at my clothes when you said-"  
  
"LIAR! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"  
  
Bit emerged from his room.  
  
"What's with all the screaming?" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"THIS SICK PERVERT RAPED ME!" General yelled.  
  
Bit's eyes opened wide.  
  
"GEEZ you are hot! What made you so hot? Yesterday you were a little psycho running around with frizzy hair while throwing plungers around."  
  
General's temperature rose with anger. She pulled out a machine gun and aimed it at Bit.  
  
"DIE HEATHEN!" She screamed.  
  
"STOP!" Brad ordered.  
  
General hissed angrily.  
  
"Jamie is gone." Brad said.  
  
"Any whereabouts of his location?" Karl asked.  
  
"Uh. No. But your Iron Kong is gone."  
  
"Oh that's okay." Karl laughed. "It wasn't mine anyway. I stole that one."  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAJOR!" General hissed again.  
  
Brad turned and noticed Bits expression. He looked very disturbed.  
  
"Bit, are you dying?"  
  
"Gee, what a nice thing to ask someone." Leena said, walking from the kitchen, carrying the fridge behind her.  
  
Bit passed out and started drooling on the floor. He then went into contraptions and started having seizures.  
  
"Is there something wrong with him?" General asked.  
  
"Yeah. But who cares?" Karuteru replied. Behind her was Kaizer; handcuffed and hog-tied.  
  
"Excuse us" she said grabbing Kaizer as she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Cough cough hack blaaag" Bit gurgled.  
  
"Get over yourself" Brad sneered.  
  
Suddenly, Bit died.  
  
  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" everyone cheered.  
  
Suddenly, Brad died.  
  
"Oh well. YAY!!!"  
  
Then there was a loud thump from Steve's room.  
  
"Dad?" Leena asked.  
  
Steve Tauros was dead.  
  
"Good riddance! That's what he gets for never buying me a pony!" Leon said from behind everyone.  
  
Then Leon died.  
  
"NO! MY LOVE!" Harry popped out from absolutely no where and threw himself down onto Leon.  
  
Then Harry died.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAY!!!"  
  
"Why is everyone dying?" Leena asked.  
  
"I KNOW!" General said.  
  
"ITS BEACAUSE JAMIE FOUND POISONOUS EGGNOG AND POISONED US WITH ITS POISONOUS, POISON-LIKE SUBSTANCE!"  
  
  
  
"If you knew that the whole time, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
".............."  
  
  
  
  
  
Crappy Dubbed Narrator-like voice: "WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE LAST SURVIVORS OF THE BLITZ TEAAAMMMM???? HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE????? WILL PLUNGERGIRL EVER RETURN??? WILL THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE STOP POINTING THAT HUGE GUN AT MY FACE ???? OR IS ASH KETCHUM CRUSING FOR A BRUSING? ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE THIRD CHAPTER OF.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...........THE EGGNOG SAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DADADAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAA!!!"  
  
  
  
R&R NOW DAMN U! 


	3. Even More Death Than Before!

Curse of the Eggnog!!! CHAP3: Even More Death than before!!!!  
  
A/N: Grass is taking over the world! Have you noticed it's everywhere?  
  
After being hit over the head many times, the PlungerGirl personality is back. Leena was causally sweeping the dead bodies outside with a very large broom.  
  
"No Future. No Future." She sang.  
  
PlungerGirl was listening to "Disney's Main Street Electrical Parade" on her walkman when suddenly, Leena keeled over.  
  
Karl looked up from his book, Better Positions For Better Sex, and stared at the now foaming Leena.  
  
Leena began making hissing sounds and went into violent seizures.  
  
Karl yawned and continued reading. Finally, after minutes of suffering, Leena took her last breath.  
  
"I GET IT NOW!" PlungerGirl screamed. "THE EGGNOG!!"  
That night, PlungerGirl stole a bunch of flamethrowers from a local pet store and passed one to Karl. They equipped themselves with Glocks, Revolvers, Colts and condoms.  
  
"Just in case" PlungerGirl smirked.  
  
They were slowly walking down the hall when they heard LOUD sounds coming from the nearby room. Karl kicked the door opened and aimed the gun at the freakish figure.  
  
Suddenly, out of the completely conveniently placed smoke, was Jamie. He hissed at Karl and jumped out the window.  
  
"AGH! CHASE AFTER HIM!" PlungerGirl screamed, pushing Karl out the window.  
  
Karl screamed and hit the ground with a loud crack.  
  
Jamie just stood there laughing manically. He pulled out his mysterious eggnog and grinned. "Now," he began. "You will feel the wrath of I. JAMIE"  
  
He then shoved the bottle down Karl's throat. Karl began coughing.  
  
PlungerGirl just looked down, laughing.  
  
"oh wait.."  
Jamie ran through the conveniently placed forest laughing.  
  
PlungerGirl ran, sending streams of bullets towards Jamie. Before she reached him, Karuteru and Kaizer fell out of the tree. "OH KAIZER!" Karuteru screamed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?? I ALMOST HAD HIM??"  
  
Karuteru stole PlungerGirl's condoms and ran away with Kaizer in the opposite direction.  
  
"damnit!"  
  
Jamie jumped out of nowhere and landed on PlungerGirl. He took out his Revolver and pointed it at PlungerGirl's head.  
  
"NOW YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
But before he fired the trigger, Tarzan swung off of a tree.  
  
"Me Tarzan, King of Conveniently place forest. "  
  
"NOOO!!!! FATHER!!! NOT NOW!!" Jamie screamed.  
  
PlungerGirl pushed Jamie off of her back and fires her gun at him.  
  
Jamie screamed and exploded in a mess of blood.  
  
PlungerGirl began laughing. Victory was hers!  
  
Untill, Jamie emerged from his own puddle of blood, giggling like a pansy.  
  
Little did PlungerGirl know. Jamie had just transformed into.. "A DUBBIE!"  
New Narrator (a.k.a) A hobo off the street: Jamie has just become a moron, PlungerGirl is freaked, and Karl is horny. What is the world to do? Drink beer of course! Find out what happens when everyone has a beer blast, next time on.  
.CURSE OF THE EGGNOG!!! 


End file.
